2 feet tall and blue
by Franklin284
Summary: A young girl from the Inova region wakes up from a peacful sleep to find that she's a Totodile! Now she has been stuck with a trainer who just can't sit down! All she wants to do is go back home and get some sleep, but will she find something better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story! :D Please bare with me as I try my best... X3 Anyways, this story is about a girl who gets kidnapped and turned into a pokemon. Now Lefty the Totodile must face hardships as she trys to bond, more or less, to her new trainer... **

**quick tip: _Font like this means either a location or a thought, _'this means a phrase has been used', "This means that someone is talking" thx!**

2 feet tall and blue

By: 03Kimsey A.K.A Lefty

"Hi, my name is Emily! Not, exactly what you were expecting huh? You were probably thinking that I would have some weird name like 'Terra', or maybe 'Rebecca Crystalshine'... Well, sorry to say but it is just plain old 'Emily'... Eh, although I really prefer to be called 'Lefty' because I am left-handed and the name kind of sticks; you go with what you want to call me, i'm cool with that...

...

Anyways, since you read the title i'm sure you are wondering just exactly what in the world this story is about... To be honest, I wasn't quite sure either when I started on this adventure! I think the best way to describe this story is to start from the beginning... So enjoy!

_10:02 pm Ruby city, Inova region_

I awoke from a semi-pleasant sleep to the sound of a rather loud scratching noise... Mumbling to myself about how sleep never seems to be in my favor, I get up from my nice warm bed to investigate my bedroom for the source of the noise. _Probably just a dumb mouse..._ I think to myself as I look around, carefully trying not to disturb the area too much in case the mouse decides to make a quick getaway. As I crane my neck to look behind my TV cabinet a black shadow skims out of the corner of my eye. "Aha!" I whisper, trying to get a good look at the escapee before it's too late. My breath stops in mid- air, my blood turns cold, and my hair feels like it's standing on end... The mouse I was looking at didn't run away, in fact it did just the opposite! It stopped, turned around, and stared at me straight in the face. As my eyes adjust to the dark, I notice that this mouse has purple fur, big white teeth, and a huge curly tail! My mind then begins to whirl as I find myself holding on to my nightstand, trying to get a grip on reality, all I could do was tell myself '_it's just a dream, it's just a dream... Get a hold of yourself, Emily; your mind is trying to make you scream in your sleep, that's all... Nothing more, anime mice don't exist in the real world. Why not simply go up to it and scream in its face! That will show it!_' In concept, this may have seemed really strange if one was near me at the time, but to me it was my way of supporting myself from going totally crazy. I don't really know why but to me, giving myself strange ideas helps me be more reassured...

Anyways, I walked up to the 'Anime mouse' and looked at it straight in the face. _Boy, i'd love to see myself in real time doing this!_ The purple mouse returned my gaze. It seemed like hours that we held our gaze, eyes locked into what seemed like a trance, until I decided that enough was enough. I took a huge gulp of air, braced myself, opened my mouth, but nothing came out... I would have roared at this strange mouse, but something deep inside of me told me not to... This poor purple mouse looked scared, and it looked hungry and desprate...

Feeling sorry for the poor thing, I extended my hand out to the sorry thing. The purple mouse looked at my hand and then back at me, not sure what to do... Guessing this, I smiled and stuck my hand out even further... "Howdy do there! It's all right little critter! My name's Emily, and I won't hurt ya! Why don't we get you a piece of cheese and then take ya back outside, ok?" I spoke, not really caring if it thought I was crazy or not. _I mean, it was a __**purple mouse**__! How much crazier could it get? _Darn it! I just jinxed myself didn't I? Anyways, I didn't expect much from the purple mouse but a simple blink, but what it did surely made me jump! It reached its tiny little hand out and shook mine! "Name's Jeff! Pleased 'ta meet 'ya!" Jeff said as he shook my hand!

Well, I must say it was a shocker at first, but we both got used to it... I gave him a piece of cheese and we sat and talked for a little bit, though I have no clue how my mom and dad hadn't heard all the hooting and hollering we made to each other about silly things, like weather, and how we both looked so silly when we met each other.

Finally, the sun started to make its peak around the mountains, so we decided that it was time to 'vamoose' and that he had best be on his way... So I opened the door and tried to guide him outside where we started to say our tearful goodbye and everything, which went something like him taking the rest of the cheese out of my hand and giving me a half- smile as he _scuttled?_ away. I started to turn away when I heard a rather loud _'Crack!'_ It made me jump straight out of my socks, as I looked as to where the noise came from... I didn't have to look far as I heard as scream, drowned out by the noise of a very loud helicopter jet. Now, we don't typically get helicopters where I lived, save for a few military helicopters that train for possible wars, like the one in Iraq, so this was a really weird occasion... I immediately ran towards the copter, hoping to find out exactly what was going on, when something pierced my leg really harsh. I yelped in surprise and tripped over some of those stupid vines, that apparently belonged to one annoying briar plant, when I regained my poziure, everything was spinning... Have you ever been in one of those dizzy rides where they strap you in and then spin you upside down so fast that your eyes want to go into you skull? Well, that was nothing compared to what this felt like! My eyes felt like they wanted to fly out of my face, while the rest of me felt like it wanted to throw up... Luckily, I didn't feel much of it though as my whole world started to turn black... Black... Black...

...

...

...

**What do you think of the prologue? Let me know by leaving a response! :3 thx! and chapter 1 should be up soon! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Here is chapter 1, i'll try not to make it so boring! Chapter 2 will probably be up in the next couple weeks, and it will not be so boring. It starts out a little serious, but as new chapters appear it will get more funny I promise! Anyways, enjoy! :3**

Chapter 1 ~ A strange wet world!

Mondays… Ugh, I absolutely despise them… This one was no exception, it was raining. Rainy Mondays are the worst because they always seem to make the rest of the week gloomy. I personally have nothing to truly dislike about Mondays, but they always seem to be real depressing to me…

I was in and out of consciousness for quite some time, it felt good to finally get some decent sleep! The rain was so peaceful! _I'll give rainy days 1 point for good sleeping weather… _The constant patter on whatever kind of roof I was underneath made it so soothing… Today would be a good day to go outside and play in it! All of a sudden the rain started to get even louder; it was becoming so loud it was starting to sound like a waterfall! _Whatever, it so soothing! _I think i'll just "Zzzzzzz….."

A quick splash of water fell on me, disturbing my once peaceful sleep. "Hey!" I shouted to whoever splashed me. My eyes adjusted to my culprit, who dared to drench me in water in my sleep. Whoever it was they were **big**, and orange! It was a _Buizel from Pokémon?_ I glared at the grinning inflatable otter, still waiting for an apology, _and why was he so big? _As if answering my question, the buizel extended his err, paw and smiled. "Name's Ben! Sorry about getting drenched, but you were out cold! Thought you would never wake up! Some don't…" He muttered the last words to himself…

My mind whirled, "You sound just like Jeff!" I exclaimed, still trying to wake myself up. Ben looked surprised, "Well, seems you met my bro! Come with me, I had better show you around before we begin asking questions about ya!" He smiled, grabbing my hand. Ben stopped in front a small pond and gently pushed me towards it… "Before we begin, you had better get a **good** look at yerself!" He exclaimed, still shoving me towards the small pond.

I was confused, _what did he mean? What's wrong with me? _I questioned myself while walking towards the pond. I took a deep breath and slowly looked at my reflection in the pond. There was a small, blue-ish looking reptile staring back at me! I jumped for a half second, but I realized that it was me! I was a, err, what did they call it? Oh, a Totodile! "I'm a Tutorial!" I screamed to no one in particular. Angry, I started clawing the surface, trying to tear the image from the relentless pond reflection to no avail. Tired, I sat down and began to ponder when Ben the buizel came over and lightly put his hand on my shoulder. "Tis okay, we all felt like this at first one way or another… It's not that bad, think of the advantages you can have…" Ben said, trying to comfort me…

I then stood up rather quick, "Woooooh!" I roared, nearly whacking Ben in the chest as he stood there startled by my sudden change in attitude. "This is so great! I'm gonna have the best life **ever**!" I chimed, dancing around like a crazy chicken. Ben then blasted me with 'water gun' and I immediately got angry with him, again. "Hush up now! If the humans hear you talking English, they'll have you gone in ten seconds!" He snarled. I immediately fell backwards, though my tail saved me from falling completely backwards, stunned at Ben's sudden change in his voice, fear obviously had crept inside of him. I got up and quickly apologized for that abrupt outbreak. Ben said it was okay, just this once and guided me further into the strange forest.

"So I never did get your name, would you please tell me so I can call you down next time?" Ben joked. "Emily, but I prefer Lefty if you don't mind…" I giggled, although it's kind of hard to when you're a blue reptile with a big mouth and eyes that can't even see directly in front of your own face! Ben smiled, "Neat name, simple, but still neat… Alright 'Em', let me show you our place!" He smiled, moving a few tree limbs out of the way to let in light. _Others? I hope they don't eat me! _I thought, as my eyes adjusted to the bright light…

**Ooh, I wonder who they are? Stay tuned for chapter 2! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 ~ A temporary family and a Master?

Bright sunlight temporarily blinded me as I blinked into focus. "Em, i'd like ya ta meet the water gang." Ben smiled as he did a swift bow. I would have giggled out loud at how goofy he looked right now, but something else caught my attention. There seemed to be hundreds of water Pokémon gathered around a small pool! My eyes seemed to be attracted to one in particular, a vaporeon. I hastily walked over to the vaporeon and waved hello, "Hi! I'm the new kid! I wasn't sure which pokémon I should walk up to first, but you seemed to stick out to me!" I giggled, "Anyway, isn't being a pokémon great?" I smiled, trying to make sure my best manners were in order… The vaporeon just turned her head and snorted, "My name is Jessie, and if you take one step closer i'll whack you into next week!" She growled, walking away… _Sheesh what a way to make an impression! _I snorted, looking back to Ben to see if he could suggest anything. Ben shrugged and beckond for me to follow him back into the undergrowth.

Tree limbs whacked me in the face as I half mumbled some choice words about how well built the forest seemed to be for whack people, err make that pokémon, in the face. We eventually made our way to a small clearing with a hollow log, which looked like someone had made a house out of it, when Ben signaled with his tail for me to halt. "What's with all the trees, huh? If I didn't know better i'd say that we were in some kind of zoo if you ask me!" I growled, plopping down and examining my scrapes. Ben suddenly whirled around to face me, "Actually we are…" he whispered.

My eyes got huge, "Wow! Really? I mean, how? Why? What?" I stammered. Ben then hushed me with his tails, "Shush! We must not be so loud!" He looked around hastily and then sighed, "If you'll be quiet I promise to explain everything…" He spoke rather fast. I nodded as an okay signal and Ben relaxed. "Okay." Ben huffed, "First off yes we are in a kind of zoo, but for water types it's more like an aquarium." He snorted and then turned towards the house, as if examining what to say next, as I patiently waited for more explanations like a kid and a teacher. Finally he breathed, "Do you remember Jeff?" He asked inquisitively. I nodded, still wondering how he knew the toothy mouse. "Well, he is my bro." He frowned, "He was the one who was used to capture you…" He sighed.

I instantly jumped up, "What? How dare him! When I get a hold of him i'm gonna talk him down hard!" I roared, leading to Ben using 'water gun' on me to calm myself down. "Shush! How many times am I gonna have to tell you to be quiet!" He growled, looking quite scared now. He then pushed his fur back down and took a deep breath, "Yes, but he didn't want to! He was used like all of us! If he didn't agree to it, you don't even want to know what would happen!" He shivered, his face looking rather pale for half a second. When ben's color started coming back he looked like he didn't want to talk much, "Look, I'll make this short for ya. These people use us pokémon to capture more people, they then turn them into more pokémon for profit ok?" He shook. I nodded, "Wait! So then who are we being sold to?" I asked, knowing no good reply would come out of it… The Buizel shrugged, "It's always different. People come in, buy us, and then more Pokémon arrive… All I know is that it's like a pet store, ok?" Ben frowned as he walked over to his 'house', "You ought to go and either find yourself a house, or build one…" Ben mumbled as he walked into the log.

I looked at him; it seemed that he was done with his friendliness for the day... So I decided I had best walk back to where I saw all the pokémon had been gathered together earlier. Turns out that when I got there everyone had left for their afternoon nap I guess... I immediately walked up to the pool and looked at reflection again. _Still the same… _I thought, _still the same big mouth with a big blue body and grey eyes? _I shook my head, _that can't be right! Totodile's eyes are red! Hmm, must be a recessive trait… _I thought to myself… Seeing I was getting thirsty I plunged into the water to get a drink. _It feels so good! I can even breathe in the water! _I smiled, as I gulped down some water… _It definitely beats taking a bath! _I giggled in my head as my whole body felt better.

I then began to try and do a series of flips and tricks underwater until a loud tapping interrupted my playtime. I looked at where the direction the noise came from to find a ten to eleven year old boy staring at me… I nearly jumped for two reasons. 1. I hadn't seen another human since I arrived about 4 hours ago, and 2. It felt weird looking back at a person who probably thought I was a pet! My scaly skin got hot with embarrassment because I knew he had seen me goofing off. I was about to swim away when I noticed the kid was pointing at me and screaming something that I could not hear underwater… He then began to jump up and down as two other figures, presumably his parents, walked over. Now I knew I need to get out of here! _I can't be someone's pet! I have to find a way back home! _I screamed in my head as I started to swim away fast. I didn't get very far before a bright red glow engulfed me. _Now i'm dead! I've been caught! _I panicked as the whole world went dark again…

**Aww man! Emily the Totodile has been caught! Now what's going to happen? Tune in next week to find out! :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ugh, okay I know this story is kind of weird... But don't worry! It will get better as it goes along!**

Chapter 4 ~ A very strange day…

A slight warm breeze ruffled me from my sleep. I gently opened my eyes up to find that I was lying in a grass valley. I blinked, _eh? I thought I was at the pet store? So, how did I get here? _I exclaimed in my mind, still trying to process things. As if my questions were answered, a small voice echoed over the breeze. "Whee! Boy that was fun! I sure do love this place!" An invisible voice asked me. I growled at where the voice last spoke, "Show yourself right now! I ain't here for games!" I roared, rather upset at the fact that the invisible thing seemed to enjoy the fact that I didn't know where or who it was. "Teehee! Don't get all upset! I was only trying to lighten the mood!" The voice giggled as it materialized in front of me. I strained my eyes to try and identify the figure; it was tan and had orange on its ears, which seemed to make most of its head. "Hi! My name is Victini! I've been appointed as your guardian until your mission is done here!" Victini giggled. I looked at Victini rather odd, "You're kind of", I searched for the right word, "Different…" I frowned. "And exactly what do you mean by mission?" I asked franticly wondering. Victini just giggled some more, "Teeheehee! You really are a very funny Pokémon! No wonder you wished for some friends! You could use them!" Victini laughed as it started flying away… I started to run after it, angry that it was playing with me, "Come back! You still haven't told me what this mission is!" I snapped. Victini seemed oblivious to my response, as it fluttered away. My vision started to get rather blurry and soon after it turned black, as I collapsed into blissful slumber.

"Totodile come out!" A muffled voice spoke as I awoke to find myself once again in another place. Before I could get a good look at my surroundings I was whisked up by a small child. "Oh, mom and dad! You did get me that Pokémon I wanted for Christmas!" The kid chimed as he bounced up and down. I began to turn green as the kid bounced up and down, the kid must have noticed because he sat me back down. "Oh! I'm so sorry Totodile! I didn't mean to make you sick!" The kid sniffed as he sheepishly hugged me. Remorse hit me and I hugged him back, "_I'm sorry I made you upset!" _I repeated in 'poké speak' to him. The kid must have understood as he gently picked me back up, "Mom, dad, may I go to my room now so I can bond with my new Pokémon before I leave tomorrow?" The kid asked politely. The kid's parents seemed to understand and nodded their heads and smiled. "Alright Brandon, just make sure that you leave some time for us to you know!" The mom joked. Yet again the kid, Brandon, jumped up and down hard enough this time that I nearly lost my color entirely. _"Hey! Cut that out!" _I screamed at him in 'poké speak' as loud as I could. Brandon seemed to get the message through his head finally and stopped jumping; he then took me to his bedroom.

"I must apologize again Totodile; I didn't know you had a sensitive stomach!" He frowned. I just snorted at him and frowned, "Next time be more careful!" I screamed at him in my normal voice. I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just done… Brandon seemed unfazed, "Sorry, I didn't know! Totodile's are not native to this region, so I didn't know that!" He whined, rather upset… I waddled up to him, trying to comfort him. "Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so snappy…" I frowned, burying my face into his pants. He then picked me back up, "Okay, let's start over…" he smiled, putting me on his bed. "First off, you need a name. Because when we leave tomorrow to go on a journey, I don't just want your name to be 'Totodile'." He mumbled.

I giggled, "Wouldn't that be embarrassing!" I laughed, rolling over on the bed. Brandon chuckled, "Okay! So do you have any suggestions?" He asked. I thought for a moment, "Well I know it's a weird name, but I personally like 'Lefty'. I-if that's ok with you…" I replied, hoping it was. Brandon snapped his fingers, "That's a perfect name! Lefty it is!" His sudden change in moods made me jump. Brandon then walked towards me, "Well, I know that most Pokémon don't just start talking on their own. However, we will have a long time to talk about that!" He smiled, as he put me in his bed and then proceeded to his bedroom door. "For now get some rest, tomorrow is a big day!" He giggled as he shut the door. I just layed there for a few moments, thinking about the day's events. _Perhaps being a Pokémon isn't all bad… _I thought, as dreariness fell upon me…

**Hmm... What exactly is Lefty thinking here? *giggle*, you'll have to wait and see!**


End file.
